Fire Emblem: Furibunda Regis Bellum
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: The peace treaty between Daein and Crimea wouldn't work. Ashnard and Soren had captured Melior with ease and the news of Crimea's suffering has spread to the Greil Mercenaries who will fight with Crimea. Will Ike and his mercenaries be able to defeat Daein? Sequel to Soren's Life(completed), Ike's Life(Haven't started), and Zelgius's Story(Started).
1. Chapter 1: The Taking of Melior

**This is a sequel to the unfinished stories. Soren's Story(finished), Ike's Story, and Zelgius's Story**

**Chapter 1: The Taking of Melior**

**Melior, Capital of Crimea. Start of the Mad King's War**

The Daein army appeared outside the city of Melior with a besieging force of 500,000 elites along with its devastating siege equipments made by Soren himself who also planned a strategy for the invasion of Crimea. They neutralized Crimea from mobilizing their 35 feet devastating elephant-like creature called an Oliphant by using traps for every Crimean patrols without a single soldier to return to warn the country.

Daein wyvernmasters begins to assault the city with the steeds terrifying screech and the leadership of Ashnard and Soren who were flying their wyverns. Siege weapons that Soren created started to fire upon the capital. Crimea weren't aware of the attack as wyvern riders and griffon riders were the first to storm the capital. The people of Crimea flee and Crimean soldiers prepare for a counterattack with Lord Renning, the best warrior in Crimea, begin to rally the Crimean forces to defend against Daein. King Ramon order the people to flee.

Soren watches Crimea started to have their marksmen at the ready and shouted, "Move away from the city!"

Crimean marksmen begin to fire their arrows and the Daein aerial force spread out and fled back to the Daein army besieging Melior. The walls of Melior is starting to crumble with every hit it received from Daein siege weapons.

"Advance!" Ashnard shouted as he raised Gurgurant and waves of Daein forces walk with Crimean marksmen ran to the walls with their yew bows and silver arrows. Along with the Crimean marksmen, their soldiers, knights, and halberders went up to the walls with their spears readied to be thrown at their enemy.

Daein generals were on the front lines with their steel tower shields and silver lances. They continue to advance until the Crimean marksmen have fired their arrows.

Daein reacted by forming a testudo formation in order to block out arrows, but some arrows that Crimea shot pierce through the shields resulting slight casualties to them. Even with the testudo formation, they continue to move towards the walls.

Daein fired back with their snipers and crossbowmen and ladders were ordered to start attacking the wall. Each ladder carries a Daein Reaver on top as they are going to be raised up against the walls. Each Reaver wields steel or silver poleax and their steel helmets are covered in blood which have sent fear into their enemies hearts. The reavers barely wear any protection as their body armor is made out of leather.

As the ladders were scaled to the wall, the Reavers leap to the wall, forcing the Crimean marksmen to go melee with their swords along with the Crimean soldiers. The reavers start killing in frenzy as they buy time for the Daein force to climb up the ladders. Each swing is deadly and the strength of these reavers were tremendous as they could kill 3 in a swing.

"Their archers are dealt with!" Soren said as Crimea stop firing it's arrows.

"Then it's time for us to attack from the skies. You take your company and kill King Ramon while I deal with Renning," Ashnard said.

"Perhaps I should kill the princess as well," Soren replied before he signal Hurricane to fly up. He led a wave of wyvern and griffon riders above the city to attack the palace. The city of Melior is continuing to get smash by Soren's siege equipment.

As Soren approaches the palace, more Crimean marksmen were on the top of the palace.

'Crap! More of them!' Soren thought as they begin to fire at Soren and his company. Hurricane kept avoiding as many arrows as it can while Soren's company are getting thin.

"Fire! Prevent them from harming my family!" Soren saw King Ramon in his while full body armor and a silver sword in his hands. Ramon is an old man with dark green hair.

"Land down!" Soren shouted and he and his company flew down where company of Crimean halberdiers guarding the palace.

As they going to land, Hurricane grabs one halberdier in it's jaws and swing his tail to throw some away.

Soren dismounted Hurricane and drew his vague katti. He begins slashing his sword while his company has landed as well. They swing their axes and butchered the remaining Crimean halberdiers.

'Time to finished this.' Soren shot wind blades at the remaining halberdiers and then at the Crimean marksmen that were firing at them from above.

After the guards were killed, Soren shouted, "Men, break down the door!"

Two Daein dismounted riders ran at the door, hitting with their shoulders. It took three tries that the door was broken.

Soren and his company ran inside as the Crimean guards were running out from the stairway and drew their weapons.

A Crimean swordsmaster went to slash Soren across the head. Soren ducked and slash his sword across the swordsmaster's stomach.

Soren watches a Crimean knight coming at him with his lance forward. Soren defects the lance back and grabs the knight then electrocuted him with thunder.

After Daein have clear out of the guards that try to counter them, they ran up the stairs and break down the door to the throne room.

Soren saw King Ramon, his Queen, and the 2 elite guards of Crimea.

"King Ramon!" Soren shouted at the Crimean king who looks disgusted at Soren.

"You! How dare you treat me and my country like this?! I offered you land and mix our bloodlines but no, you wanted war." King Ramon sneered as he readied his weapon.

Soren shot fire at both of Ramon's guards. Ramon look at his guards then at Soren who was smirking behind his helmet.

Soren walk closer until he heard footsteps. Soren look back to see his father, the Great Riders, Wes, William, and others appeared in the throne room with Renning held by the back of the neck by a Daein reaver.

"Ashnard, you monster. Why would you attack us without any honor?" Ramon ask and demand an answer.

"Foolish king! I have a vision how the world shall be runned. Your lack of vision is the reason on why I would attack. If it weren't for my son, I wouldn't attack with 100% success." Ashnard said with a harsh tone as he walk forward.

Ramon growled at Ashnard and charge at him. Ashnard smirked and deliver a swing at Ramon's sword. The swing threw Ramon back in the air against his throne unconcious.

The queen of Crimea ran to her husband then look sadly at Ashnard, "Why? Have you no honor?"

Ashnard's smirk never left his face and swing his weapon across, killing both the King and Queen of Crimea.

Soren watch with no emotion and order some soldiers, "Raze this city to the ground and extermine the population. Every women and child shall be put to the sword; and buildngs shall crumble."

"Just the women and children died. The buildings will stay." Ashnard said and Soren nodded.

"Nooo!" Renning shouted and Soren look at Ashnard, "What about lord Renning?"

"Oh? He shall fight for Daein as Bertnam. Feed him the portion! And someone find the girl!" Ashnard ordered and Renning was pushed to the ground by 4 soldiers before Izuka came in. Izuka fed the portion to Renning and the portion have driven him mad.

Soren turned to avoid watching the rest as it was the same. He went outside and watch the fires spread. Women were being raped and killed and children were getting beatened to the ground. Blood has stain all over the city streets and buildings.


	2. Chapter 2: Roadside Battle

**I wanted to do this and make some additions which I would take credit for. Also, I don't take credit for the Hryloth country. I got that country from a random picture(Don't know who's the creator but possibly Nintendo) and I put it on my desktop background.**

**Changes:**

**Bird Tribe: **

Eagle: Tibarn. Tibarn's sons(just two) Biggest, most accurate, and strongest of all the birds. It's pretty much like Lion and Black Dragon.

Crows: Smaller than Ravens, but faster. Part of Raven Tribe.

Falcons: Part of Hawk Tribe. Faster and smaller than Hawks but weaker. Weaker, smaller, and slower than Ravens. Stronger, slower, and bigger than Crows. More like a messenger or spy for the Hawk Tribe.

**Beast Tribe:(By Vote) It's on my profile now.**

Coyote: Similar to Beorc spy. Weakest and smallest but fastest of all Beast Laguz.

Dog: Stronger than cat but weaker than Tiger. Slightly slower than Cat but faster than Tiger. Best defense behind Lion(Reason? Jackie Chan Adventures lol. Come on, that show was part of my childhood.)

**New Nation: **

Kingdom of Athed: Nation located in the Desert of Death. Vilest enemy of the Kingdom of Daein. The military power relies on their extremely powerful cavalry which was copied by the Kingdom of Daein. Even with a very powerful cavalry force including their chariots, Athed has numerous amount of infantry but were poorly trained. Their economic power is very overwhelming compared to other nations including Begnion's, resulting raids from Daein... (Note: Persian/Greek influenced nation)

**Support Conversations and Endings! I'm doing them. Sorry guys, pairings are not vote based.**

**I'll describe every nation military unit in one chapter after this one.**

**Chapter 2: Roadside Battle**

**Melior, Next Night**

After the destruction of Melior, three-quarters of all Crimea have joined Daein due to fear. There was a feast in the Crimean throne room where all generals, Soren, and Ashnard attended along with dead Crimeans laying on the floor. Outside the palace, still lays the dead bodies of Crimean citizens and soldiers who have fought back. The naval force of Daein and Hryloth have annihilated Crimea's navy and patrol the seas from Daein to Crimean and begin sail around the seas controlled by Gallia and Goldoa.

"I have a message for all countries in this land." Everyone looks at Ashnard who is speaking to the direction where towards a messenger and continues, "Tell everyone to open the books. Learn it well... And write in blood."

Everyone at the table started to be frightened of the tone what was displaying in his voice, "I am Ashnard! I am the Scourge of the gods. By what name would they know you?"

Ashnard's tone of speaking was terrifying and his expression is insane even it sent the chills in Soren's spine as Ashnard is on the throne with his Gurgurant stabbed to the stone floor. Soren watches his father took a sip from a golden cup of wine that has been stolen from the King of Crimea. The messenger is shaken as he wrote down what Ashnard said and left the room.

* * *

**Greil Mercenaries Base, Briefing room, 2 days later**

"It's Crimea and Daein. We've gone to war." A Crimean soldier came with a fatal cut on his side 30 minutes ago. The tone of the soldier sound like he awoke from a nightmare and his expression looks like he has seen death itself.

"War?! It…It can't be!" Mist exclaim.

"That's why I've called everyone here. This man has some more information. Go ahead." Greil signal the soldier to speak the news with a gesture.

"Everything started 3 days. I was patrolling around Melior. Without warning, our city was fired upon by stones of fire and the air was rented by the screams of wyverns and griffons. I hear screams of terror as I look outside the city to see the Daein army, each wearing armor as black as the night."

"Was there provocation?" ask Greil.

"As you know, Crimea's relations with Daein has never been friendly until our King wanted an alliance with Daein, but it seems that Daein doesn't want any of it. Crimea and Daein conflict has never resulted in a destruction like this before."

"A swift attack, devastating and brutal…A daring gambit, indeed." Titania has her hand on her chin.

"Yes, the king of Daein would not hesitate to employ such treacherous tactics. What happened next?" Greil asks with slight curiosity.

"King Crimea's brother deployed the Crimean army to meet the attack. The king ordered his people to flee the city before the battle reached them. We fought with the best we could, but we were overwhelmed on the wall and the Prince of Daein have led his wyvern and griffon riders towards the palace and Renning fought with King of Daein."

"Who won between Renning and the King of Daein?" Titania ask, hoping to hear that Renning has at least put up a fight with the King of Daein.

"I'm afraid to say, but Lord Renning is died and the citizens that were trapped in Melior were exterminated. I was dead until last night, I stripped my armor to prevent any soldiers to recognize me and I flee to you. Now that I've told you, I'm afraid th-" the soldier didn't finish as he fell down on the floor died.

"So, what are we going to do?" ask Ike.

"That's the question of the day," Greil say as he turn to Titania, "We'll send a scouting party to get a closer look at Melior first before we make any plan based on this situation."

Greil turns his attention at Ike, "Ike, I want you in charge of this. Assemble your men and get going."

"What? Me?" Ike ask in disbelief, he's pretty nervous as it'll be his first mission to take charge.

"Titania will accompany you as an advisor." Greil continues with a serious tone, wanting Ike to get all the experience and confidence as he can get to a leader.

Shinon, the marksman in the company, was filled with displeasure and jealousy as he spoke, "Commander, you must be joking! He's just a boy, and he's had barely more than a taste of battle. What do you expect a whelp like him to accomplish?"

"Ah, Shinon. Since you're so concerned, you can go as well." Greil said, resulting Shinon's eyes to widen as he just realize what he gotten himself into.

"Wait, that's not what I…" Shinon pause when Greil gives him a stern look, "Blast."

"Who else…" Greil look at both Gatrie and Rhys, "Gatrie and Rhys. That should do."

"Father, wait…Why do you want me–"

"That was an order. Get moving. There's no time to waste." Greil interrupt Ike with a same serious tone.

"Yes, sir."

"Titania, I'm going out for a bit. I want you to give Ike some direction."

"Understood," Titania said with a nod and prepare herself for a scouting mission.

* * *

**Nevassa, Capital of Daein**

Nevassa, the city of the Kings of Daein; its fashion was such as it was built on ten levels, each delved into the mountain behind, each was set a wall, and each was a gate. The gates were not set in line: the Great Gate in the City wall was at the east point of the circuit, but the next faced half south, and the third half north, and so to and fro upwards; so the paved way that climbed toward the citadel turned this way and that and then that across the face of the hill. The city was rebuilt during the first 18 years of the reign of Ashnard to a more powerful city as it's currently defended by 20 trebuchets, 30 dual-shot catapults, 50 repeated ballista, and at the top level was built a tower on top of the Keep where a group of archsages gathered to help defend the city with their powerful magic. The main gate and the walls were made of Adamant, Mithril, and Obsidian, making the city considered impenetrable.

"Pelleas, my son. Why are you lingering in your room?" Almedha walks into her son's room.

Pelleas's room is small compared to Soren's, but it has enough room for Pelleas to put his books. His room shows a bed with the sheets wrinkled and the banner of Daein is hanging out his window.

"I've been thinking about something, mother," Pelleas reply, lying on his bed with both of his hands behind his head.

"Oh, my poor child. Tell mommy what's wrong with you," Almedha walks to her son's bed and sat beside him. Since the day of the start of the Mad King's War, Pelleas was never the same. Almedha could see Pelleas is unhappy and his eyes were showing signs of sorrow.

"Mother, please. Why must you know everything? I'm old enough to think and care for myself," Pelleas say with the same expression and his tone was filled with sadness.

Almedha couldn't understand the reason why Pelleas is displaying an unhappy expression, not giving her any eye contact at all. Almedha got up from Pelleas's bed and let out a sigh, "Very well, I'll keep you to your thoughts and please call me if you have any trouble."

Pelleas didn't answer and Almedha close the door as she left the room.

'Why? Why do I feel like I regret over the destruction of Melior? Did I even want it?' Pelleas couldn't find the answer to his thoughts as he felt his heart were beating like a battle drum. It's based on fear of his father that he assembles the Daein Army before Crimea's destruction but why does he feel sorrow and regret after? Is it because of the destruction of a nation and it's citizens? Or was it because of how much he wanted to visit Crimea when he was younger but was never allowed to leave Nevassa?

The answer to the question of him feeling regret is complicated as there are too many answers in his head. He used to want to visit Crimea, but it changed for an unknown reason and he never cared about its destruction.

If Pelleas did admit in his head was he was attracted by one of the Crimean embassies that try to talk peace with Daein. It was like love at first sight for him as he remember her hair is like a wave waking up the waters of Oprides.

* * *

**Capital Way**

The Greil Mercenaries scouting mission is in progress as they see dead soldiers everywhere. Majority of the dead were Daein soldiers while the casualties of Crimea were just the member of the Imperial Guard or Royal Knight. It must mean the member of the Royal family or a high ranking general was on a move when Daein soldiers fell upon them.

"We've got Daein soldiers moving in to our location! And they don't look happy!" Gatrie report when he saw group of Daein soldiers coming towards their location. Each armed with steel and iron weapons and based on their light leather armor, they are a group of low-ranking soldiers or militias. Leading the group of militias was a green haired knight named Maijin. Maijin holds two javelins with his right hand while he holds a silver lance on his left where his shield was on.

"You there! Who are you? What are you doing here?" Maijin points his weapon at the mercenaries.

"We're no one you need–" Titania went to answer but was interrupted, "You're armed! Heed me! Drop your weapons and surrender! Act quickly, or else!" The Daein captain warned.

"Listen to me, fool. You're making a mistake. We're not…" Shinon's head twitched and try to finish his sentence but Maijin cut him off, "Ah, not going to cooperate, eh? Ready your weapons, men! Move in and kill them all!"

"Tsk! Headstrong fools!" Titania shout at the Daein soldiers as they begin advancing towards them. Their archers and crossbowmen are getting into position as quick as possible behind their foot melee infantry.

"All right, Ike. Let's see how you handle the role of captain." Shinon begins to shoot his arrows at the advancing Daein soldiers. Five seconds later, Shinon look back at Ike with a dirty look, "Well? What are your orders, boy? We'll do what you say, so long as you hurry up and spit it out!"

"I know, I know! I'm thinking! Give me a moment, will you, Shinon?"

"Bah. Useless! We'd be better led with Mist than this soft, untested whelp." Shinon mutter silently, making sure that Ike never hear one word from his mouth.

"Let's see…We're in the middle of the road, and there's not much cover."

"Ah, forget it! Just attack." Shinon interrupt Ike as he begin firing his arrows at the incoming Daein soldiers, hitting them around the crest and face areas.

"I was going to say, 'protect Rhys'," Ike mutter and drew Regal sword and begin to move forward against the Daein position along with Boyd, and and Oscar rode their horses to kill and distract Daein's ranged soldiers while Shinon continue to fire his arrows, mostly at the hidden crossbowmen and archers.

Ike got his first kill when he got to attack a Daein soldiers who spread out and begin to surround the mercenaries and started to engage. For low ranking soldiers, they are discipline and have high morale.

Ike watch a soldier lunge his spear at him. Ike quickly step to the side and defect the next attack coming from a Daein raider from the side. In a quick second after Ike deflect the raider's attack, he gives a slash to the body of the raider around the torso. His impression was how technique was perfect in Daein soldiers and he guess that strength makes the higher rank.

"Hey, need help here!" Boyd cries out as three myrmidons quickly dodge every swing, coming from Boyd. Ike was going to help but more and more soldiers kept piling in the fight to prevent the mercenaries to support one another.

Gatrie looks like he was holding out fine against the Daein soldier. They may be strong, but Gatrie himself is a tank compare to them as he could throw them off with a bash from his shield. What help Gatrie out was Shinon covering him, leaving Rhys defenseless.

"Protect Rhys!" Ike shout as he spun around and swing his sword to kill the surrounding Daein infantry. Boyd finally killed a myrmidon, but the other two were giving him problems, giving him cuts and wounds around the body. Boyd fell on his knees, only to find the last two myrmidons about to finish him off but interrupted by Oscar who came to his brother's aid. Oscar has shown his skill as a former officer of the Crimean Royal Knight when he quickly killed the two myrmidons in blink of a second with his lance.

Rhys was getting surrounded by multiple Daein troops. Rhys trap between one of the trees and Daein troops. Rhys could see the sharp and advanced weapons they held. He was scared and was unable to have any capability of fighting back. He watches them closing in on him and about to attack him with their weapons.

A Daein fighter raised his axe up and went to strike at Rhys. Rhys closes his eyes, preparing for death. As Rhys couldn't feel any pain, he opens his eyes, seeing the fighter beheaded by Titania. The fighter wasn't the only one killed but the others who were closing in on Rhys. Rhys sigh and saw Boyd is rushing towards Rhys for healing.

Rhys raise his staff and the aura of his staff begins to move toward the wounds that Boyd have suffered. Boyd could feel the pain start to be relieved and watch the battle as Ike is getting closer to the Daein commander with Oscar backing Ike up against the Daein soldiers.

Ike slash across a Daein myrmidon before he turns his attention towards the Maijin who is the last person on the field. Ike begins to walk briskly at Maijin who forms a smirk.

Maijin grab one javelin and threw directly at Ike. The acceleration of the javelin was fast and straight at Ike. Ike quickly slash the javelin away before it could impale him.

Maijin threw another javelin at Ike and missed when Ike leap to the side. Ike begin to walk briskly at Maijin and begin to slash violently at the Daein commander.

"Help him," Titania ordered, but Shinon rebuke the orders by saying, "No! If he is to be our commander one day then he should fight his own battles."

Titania looks at Boyd and Gatrie and sees that they agree with Shinon and growl. Titania looks at Oscar who is just standing in one area with his horse, she begin to think that Ike wants to take on the Daein commander himself even if she knows that his technique still needs work and need help.

Ike strike at Maijin's shield and Maijin begin to mock, "Bah! You're nothing more than a bunch of ragtag sellswords. Who are you to oppose Daein!? You are so terribly ignorant of your position in this world."

"You refused to listen to us, and then you attacked without provocation! Is this the way of the Daein army?" Ike mock back in a rude tone, but he was also curious. Before the battle started, he expects the Daein army to at least be a little honorable but it shown that the way of the Daein army is to be barbaric and warlike soldiers.

"You're a cheeky little monkey, aren't you? Once you're dead, you'll regret sassing me!" Maijin push Ike back with his shield and lunge his lance at Ike. Ike jumps back as the lance has only missed Ike by inches.

Maijin charge and lunge his spear over directly towards Ike's head, leaving his right side exposed if he miss. Ike duck and slash across Maijin's exposed area. Maijin yelled in pain as blood begins to gush from his side and his armor was cut open by Ike's sword.

"Gwaa haa…Wretched bastards…You'll regret your decision to oppose Daein… I swear to you, my king will come and wipe your bloodline off from history." Maijin said his last words before Ike stood back up and slash across Maijin's back. Maijin fell forward and Ike begin to pant after a fierce battle.

"Is anyone hurt?" Ike ask loudly with concern and look around his company.

Titania rode her horse towards Ike and said, "No. Well done, Ike. You just complete your first task as commander."

Everyone, except for Shinon and Gatrie, gathered around Ike and plan on what to do next.

Shinon and Gatrie were discussing how impressive is it to fight the Daein army.

"I don't know if I agree with you Shinon, I believe fighting them was such a bad idea," Gatrie said while he wasn't looking.

Gatrie turn and see Shinon taking weapons from dead Daein soldiers, "Um... Hey Shinon? What are you doing?"

"These soldiers have fine weapons. They won't need them where they're going." Shinon begin to pick up some weapons that were from Daein soldiers.

"Shinon!" Shinon stopped and look at Ike who said, "We don't have time for this nor can we afford such behavior. Take from the dead on your own time."

"Why you runt!" Shinon snap and got up. Shinon was going to pick a fight with Ike but Titania step between them, "Ike! Shinon! Stop this at once! This is no place for us to waste time bickering amongst ourselves!"

Shinon look away from Ike as Ike order the mercenary group to report back to Greil but was interrupted by something moving in the thicket. They prepare their weapons, hoping it's not a Daein soldier. They went in and search through the forest to find a beautiful green hair woman in orange normal clothes(Dress I believe).

* * *

**Village near Melior, midnight**

News of a monk being arrested for assisting the rebelling Crimean soldiers that have plotted to overthrow Daein. Soren and his wyvern bodyguards are flying towards the village to interrogate the monk.

Soren landed Hurricane in front of a manor where two Daein knights guarding the door. They straighten their lances up and stood tall. Soren made his way to the door, resulting the knights, in perfect unison, part to let him pass.

Soren opens the door and sees three Daein halberdiers tying up a covered monk to a chair. The monk shows no resistance of getting tied and never faced Soren.

"Who are you? What business you have with the rebels?" Soren asks with a harsh tone.

The monk didn't answer, resulting Soren to growl in frustration and unhood the monk.

Soren gasp as he could recognize the monk by appearance. Soren have seen the monk before when he was younger. The monk has long black hair and his eyes are like emeralds. The monk was none other, but the Prime Minister of the Begnion Empire.

Soren growls at the monk, "You!"

"Prince Soren... How you've grown." Sephiran spoke in a calm manner.

"Don't speak on how much I've grown. I hear enough lies of the Begnion Senate for far too long and the dishonor your cursed empire have on my homeland." Soren spoke in anger, expressing his hatred towards the Begnion Empire for dishonor acts from the Begnion Senate. Begnion have sent spies to Daein but were all captured. Begnion tried to supply the Kingdom of Athed which have anger the Kingdom of Daein in the past.

"I figure that you would say something like that. What's next after you defeat Begnion? Fight Goldoa where you and your mother dishonor your grandfather?" Sephiran asks in a same tone.

"Alright, who do you think you are? First of all, I never knew my grandparents. My mother told me that my grandparents died during the Great Plague that occurred before I was born. She told me that my grandparents left Goldoa due to laws and years of isolation." Soren wanted to blast his magic or blade the Prime Minister, only to shut Sephiran up, but he remembers that his father orders all monks that serve Crimea, to be locked up. Soren orders the soldiers outside to lock up Sephiran in a Castle where they imprison Crimean soldiers that have tried to resist Daein's rule.

It's true, Almedha told Soren that her parents reside in Daein and died during the Great Plague. He knew what his laguz blood was, but never did he knew that his grandfather was actually the Goldoan Dragon King Dheginsea.

Soren heard the door open and turned to see a dismounted wyvern rider report, "Scouts reported our forces that Maijin led to patrols were defeated by a common mercenary group. None survived in our part of battle."

Soren growl in displeasure, "But are the scouts able to follow where the mercenaries came from?"

"They said southwest from here in the forest, near the borders of Gallia. What's big is that they found a green haired woman which they believe that the woman is the princess of Crimea. They're not entirely sure, but they believe." the wyvern scout reported.

"Then I say we attack those mercenaries tomorrow night. I want Dakova to lead his men down to the forest and find the mercenary stronghold. I want the princess alive and unspoiled to bring to my father. Tell him to kill the others." Soren spoke and the wyvern rider nodded before leaving the manor to go to tell Dakova to carry out Soren's orders.

Soren looks at the three halberdiers and took out a design along with instructions from his side. He give it to one of them and say, "I want this weapon to be made and to begin testing in a week from now."

"Mind if I ask what are we making this time?" A halberdier ask out of curiosity.

Soren sigh and answer, "A weapon of destruction that will bring any castle of any nation to its knees which I been planning for Begnion."

* * *

**Ashnard calls himself the Scourge of the gods. I give him that title is because that time, he was feared by Crimea and Begnion and a swift destruction of Melior. Wonder how I got that title? Atalia the Hun calls himself flagellum Dei which means 'scourge of God.'**

**Sorry that I didn't update sooner. I have a lot of stuff to do for college and doing other clubs was a lot of work even for updating. Also, the battle part was really hard to write and to narrate. **

**Let you know, I got the location Oprides from the map created by someone and have it as my desktop background. It's kinda hard to read it. Pelleas in love was kinda rushed but not really. I was reading 'A Prince's Journey' by ****Adriannu255 and I see that someone did suggest Lucia paired with Pelleas. I'm sure I made Pelleas kinda OOC, but hey, what could I do? I tried to think the alternative but couldn't so I should put it in this chapter. **

**One thing, I was thinking of a plot of the story which I was going to have Sanaki as a branded, but it won't turn out well. Why? The galdr of release and if I make her a Branded then there will be no way that Sanaki will figure out that Micaiah is her sister because she will be able to sing it. I will not have Sanaki as a branded.**

**Also, don't forget to vote on the beast tribe changes. I'm counting on you all before we hit to Gallia! I know they should be more Hatari or wolf tribe, but I'm going for Gallia.**

**What is this new weapon that Soren is planning against Begnion? Will this new weapon of destruction be able to put Begnion on her knees? Since parts of Crimea has joined Ashnard's Daein, they will be fighting in Daein's side which means Ashnard has contact with the best cavalry force, archers, and the scary destructive oliphaunts(I'm sure I put a description of an oliphaunt for you guys. If not, I'll post it up then). hat's overpowering, I know but you have to have a powerful antagonist if you want a story to be good.**

**Lastly, don't forget to review what you think? Any mistakes in this chapter? Any grammar issues? I would need them to get better.**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of the Mercenary Stron

**Ok, I came to mind to make changes. Zelgius, William, and Wes are Lords instead of the classes I put in.**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 suggest me to put two more laguz up for the beast tribe so I added them to the vote.**

Rabbit Laguz: Engineers of the Gallian army. Experts at burrowing holes and tunnels for Gallia to fight an effective guerrilla warfare.

Fox Laguz: Female version of a coyote.

Just for a note: The dog laguz are Doberman Pinschers.

**Chapter 3: Battle of the Mercenary Stronghold**

**Praven, Morning**

William and Wes returned to Praven to maintain the strength of the Praven army by the order of their father. There are currently 50,000 soldiers in Praven which Zelgius order to maintain. Those 50,000 soldiers are to train to their fullest potential and be ready for war. Garrisoned there are 2,000 Praven Vanguards, 5,000 Holy Lancers, 5,000 Holy Blades, 1,000 Reavers, 1,000 Kataphrakts, 2,000 Heavy Marksmen, 1,000 Sharpshooters, 10,000 pikemen, 15,000 generals, and 8,000 halberdiers.

"Home sweet home!" Wes said with a yawn while entering the city as he and William are on their horses, leading 5,000 Holy Lancers and 5,000 Holy Blades back to Praven.

William said nothing as he rode his horse back throughout the large city.

**Greil Mercenaries Stronghold, Evening**

The woman that Ike and the company found was the Princess of Crimea name Elincia. Everyone was shocked and Greil was in disbelief as he never recalled that King Ramon ever had any children. It was revealed that it's because her birth was secret to avoid disorder since she was born after her uncle, Lord Renning, was named the heir to the throne. The mercenaries took the time to get to know Elincia and plan to go to escort her to Gallia, the home of the beast tribes.

Trouble has come to the mercenaries stronghold as Rolf alarmed the whole mercenary group, putting the group in silent panic and quickly meet at the meeting room and they begin to discuss what to do when the Daein general name Dakova give them a choice of releasing Elincia or die by the hands of Daein's military force.

Greil asks everyone for their view on whatever to help Elincia go to Gallia or to hand her over to Daein soldiers. Shinon was the only person to support to turn the princess over to the Daein soldiers outside due to his lack of respect to the laguz, but he was out voted by everyone else. If they were to turn the princess over then it would be damaging their reputation of helping people. Even if they are to turn the princess over, they would be attacked due to dead silence from all four corners.

The mercenaries came out and ready their weapons to defend the castle from Daein invaders. Greil left to defend the rear by himself and left Ike in charge to defend the castle along with the other mercenaries.

"As my father take care of the rear, we must block the remaining two entrance for enemies. Keep on your guard." Ike spoke and the mercenaries got in position to defend.

The night is dark and the enemy having black dark armor made it worse. The Daein troops begin draw closer to the mercenaries in square formations from the southern and western gates. Heavy infantry at the front of each side along with the support of light infantry behind.

They charge and begin to attack the mercenaries followed by the Daein cavalry spring throughout the castle, aiming to kill every last one of the mercenaries, and missile troops firing their arrows, bolts, and throwing their spears at them.

Shinon fired back at the Daein ranged warriors as the other take on the melee Daein forces. The warriors they are facing tends to be better trained and more experienced than the last battle.

Their plan is to keep the Daein force from entering the building that the princess was being held. If they let a single Daein troop inside then they risk Mist, Rolf, and even Elincia to get killed, but little did they know is that they will only keep Elincia alive and unspoiled.

Ike charge at the battalion to the southern gate, spreading the Daein force out of formation. As Ike begin cutting down the Daein forces, he took note on how to fight an army. He realizes a while ago that these are not like simple pirates, bandits, or the last Daein battalion of militias they encountered but regular soldiers with little more experience and training.

Boyd cut down a Daein cavalry by knocking the horse down to the ground with a hammer with one hand, resulting the rider to fall forward and Boyd smash his iron ax down to rider's neck. Boyd spun with his ax swing at an incoming Daein soldier who tries to block with his shield. When the soldier felt Boyd hit his shield, he got knocked on his back and Boyd finish him off with a hammer to the face.

Oscar and Titania trample Daein soldiers while cutting the other soldiers down with their weapon. The soldiers they cut down tried to trip their horses with the lances but never got a chance to.

Gatrie facing off two Daein knights in a tough fight. He manages to beat the first knight by struck his steel lance through the knight's chest, but it almost cost him his arm as another knight went to slash his steel sword down the open arm. Gatrie quickly pulls his lance out and face off the other knight he was facing. Gatrie bashes his shield at the knight, knocking his opponent back a bit. With all his strength, he stab his lance and pierce through the iron shield of the Daein knight to the stomach area.

Shinon continuously shooting his arrows at the upcoming Daein soldiers. He already has more kills than the whole mercenary group by a landslide as he remembers his days training as a Crimean marksman. A myrmidon ran to Shinon to slash his steel sword at him, but Shinon grab his bow with both hands and wrack the myrmidon in the face. He grabs the last of his silver arrows and shot the downed myrmidon in the stomach.

Another myrmidon charge at Shinon with his iron blade at the ready. Shinon throws his bow down and charges back. Shinon quickly grabs the myrmidon by the forearm and another arm under the armpit to push the myrmidon down to the ground. He stole the sword and plunge at the myrmidon's heart.

Ike slashes a knight's ax to the side and kick the knight's shield, resulting the knight to fell back to the ground. Ike jumps down with his sword stab to the knight's chest. It wasn't long until Ike realize that he should have kept his guard up as a Daein fight came out of the mist and knock Ike back with a mace. Ike was knocked back and he released his sword.

Ike looks up at the warrior raising his weapon up, getting ready to swing down, but Titania threw her hand ax at the fighter. The fighter flew back from the impact and Ike look at Titania who gives him a nod.

Ike grab his Regal sword and look back when he sees Daein soldiers from the west gate has put a lot of pressure to the mercenaries. Ike saw two of Daein soldiers have entered the castle, resulting screams from Mist, Rolf, and Elincia.

"Mist!"

"Rolf!"

The mercenaries were holding off the remaining outside while Ike run back to the castle with Boyd. As the two entered, they see two Daein soldier pushing Mist and Rolf against the wall then grab hold of Elincia. They were forcing her to comply until both Ike and Boyd slash their weapons behind them, leaving a bloody mess in the room and on Elincia's dress.

Elincia looks in horror as she begins to remember the death of her parents in the hand of Ashnard. She also remembers the the population of Melior massacred and enslaved when she sees blood.

"Grr…How've they lasted this long? Just who are these mercenaries? Knowing your enemy's strength is vital to any strategy…Soldiers! Retreat! We fall back for now!" Dakova shouted and the rest of the Daein soldiers left the fort.

After the battle, the mercenaries quickly pack and left the fort due to their knowledge that they are officially now the enemy of Daein and they will return.

**Daein camp in the fields of Crimea**

Dakova has come back empty handed and was seen with just a battalion of Daein soldiers. That defeat was humiliating in Soren's point of view as he think of a scenario on how would a bunch of mercenaries take on a full professional well trained Daein army.

"I see that you have failed me. You couldn't command an army to victory in one easy mission. And YET They Got AWAY!" Soren shout at the disappointing and frightened general.

"Y-Your Highness. I am deeply ashamed of my failure. By my honor, I swore to never to fail you ever again." Dakova whimper.

Soren shook his head and spoke in unspoken anger, "I don't have much room for failure Dakova and now they got away is troublesome even for a general like you. Have you forgotten the motto of our country? Success or failure, life or death. You know, I could have your on a platter if it will relief me of this humiliation and your disgrace of a general."

"I haven't forgotten our motto. Have mercy." Dakova plead as he went on his knees and bowed down his head.

"Fine, I'm placing under you Petrine's command." Soren decides to show a little honor to the general by letting him keep his life by following one of the most feared and dangerous generals in Daein. Wait, probably the most dangerous and scariest generals in the history of Daein.

"What? You're willing to put me under her? There's gotta-" Dakova exclaim in fear and his eyes were widened.

"Or would you fight me here and be wyvern food for Hurricane here." Soren drew his Vague Katti and Dakova gulp as he could see the giant wyvern behind Soren, licking its lips and saliva begin to pour from its mouth as a sign of hunger.

Dakova begins to think of his decisions on what to choose as Soren was getting impatient and said, "I'm losing patience here. You choose now. You be a good general and follow my orders or you be dinner?"

"I'll follow your orders, sir!" Dakova finally made his decision. He got to admit, Petrine is scary to all the men, well most of the men. One thing that Dakova didn't think was being wyvern food would be even more frightening than being under Petrine's command.

Soren sheathes his weapon and order, "You prepare to go to her tomorrow morning."

Dakova nodded and went to his tent as for a griffon riding messenger came to Soren.

"A message from the King." The messenger gives the message to Soren.

Soren opens up the message and begins to read it. Soren growled in displeasure and burned the letter as he finds that his father has ordered him to garrison in Castle Canteus to look after prisoners instead of an invasion of Begnion which got rejected.

"Is there a reason why he garrisoned me near the borders of Gallia?"

"The news of Dakova's defeat has spread quickly. Your father believes that the Princess will be heading to Gallia."

"The land of the beast huh? Like her father before her, making an alliance with one of Daein's most respected enemies. Dakova's defeat only damages our credibility. Gallia won't be easily to conquer and yet they haven't declared war against us. It seems I will do everything to change our plan." Soren got on Hurricane and tell his men, "Await for me outside of Nevassa... Prepare for the invasion of Begnion."

Soren signal Hurricane to fly up and head towards the castle where he was garrisoned. The force of 100,000 Daein soldiers, 250,000 Hryloth barbarians, 25 feral red dragons, 250 combined arms of hawks and ravens, 2,500 feral beast laguz, 500,000 Bern deserters, and 50,000 anti-Crimeans troops including 35 War Oliphaunts march onto Daein to get ready for the invasion of Begnion.

**Melior, Midnight**

During the night, Ashnard looks at the map on the table with his sword on his right hand. He was reconsidered his son's alternative plan to invade Begnion, whatever he should allow it or now.

After the fall of Melior, he sent 15,000 anti-Crimeans troops(mainly archers) and 5,000 Daein soldiers to Nevassa. He also made an announcement that he made Pelleas the of the Daein Kataphrakts. Why would he make his 2nd born son, a man he neglected all the years into a high ranking officer of the Daein Kataphrakts? Is it that he actually cares for his other sons? Or is it because of his displeasure of Pelleas's soft nature and love for books but not military like Soren that he tries to see if Pelleas has the potential of his ideals? It doesn't matter what it is, what matters is that he made the decision.

Ashnard stops looking at the map when he heard footsteps coming into the room. He prepares Gurgurant with one arm and his wyvern, Glaurung, growl at the upcoming person, dressed in a beggar clothes.

"Who are you?" Ashnard demands an answer with Gurgurant at the person's throat. He could sense a powerful aura in a man.

"A dragon. I'm at your service, King Ashnard." the man spoke in a calm tone.

Ashnard forms a sinister smirk and lowered Gurgurant while his mount calmed.

**Castle Canteus, Morning**

Ike and the mercenary group had fought a Daein force at the Crimea-Gallia border and manage to win a hard fought battle while Greil, Shinon, and Gatrie separated from the group. Mist and Rolf led Elincia behind the Daein troops and into Gallia. After they beat Emil and his forces, Ike begins to wonder where Greil ran off and ordered an investigation around to see where Greil could be. As they were investigating, Titania suggests that they enter a castle that she swore that she saw someone entered.

As they enter, they see nobody around the castle and out of nowhere, a Daein soldier ran towards them and shouted, "Here they are! I've found the Crimean mercenaries! Surround them!"

It appears to be an ambush as Daein soldiers come out of hiding with their weapons.

"Curse! Daein troops..." Ike said and lead the mercenaries back to the corner.

'Ike! You motherfucking dumbass. Why would you lead us to the corner of nowhere instead of this freaking door we just arrived through?' Boyd thought as he shake his head in annoyance.

* * *

**Well, I'll stop here. Sure it's short and I didn't want to do the forest guerrilla warfare battle. I think it'll take too long to think and I don't know how to get them to plan the ambush since Soren was the one who planned the split up. I want to say Ike or Titania planned it but I don't think it's exciting to see a guerrilla warfare scene since you all played the game.**

**Please, I beg of you readers to vote on the poll on my profile. Please follow, review, and favorite. I know you guys wanted an Awakening or the new Fire Emblem game fanfic, but this is the first priority since my Awakening fanfic is the sequel of my Tellius fanfics. Even spread this fanfic around to your friends to read.**

**Review Response**

**David(Guest): Thanks, I guess.**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: Do I like history? Of course but I'm not a expert on it. I change a little bit of it if you could tell. Thank you for thinking that way for my Pelleas character. I'm still looking through this story. I added a new country to make it more exciting. Rabbit and Fox tribes are added but they are vote based. I decide to have the dog stay in since it is my favorite animal. Soren's new weapon is destruction. I actually remember Sephiran convo with Ike about how he was capture and his convo with the other prisoners so I was thinking, 'WHy not? I'll make a scene of it.'. Glad you laugh at that fight.**

**Guest (OCC? Nah I think he is in character): Haha well, I don't know Pelleas' character well but I'll continue to try my best to keep him in character as much as possible!**

**Jason(Guest): Glad you liked it! You have to wait for it! It'll take a long time before I reveal it.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Shades of Evil

**Chapter 4: The Shades of Evil**

**Castle Canteus**

"Ahhh!" Ike struck a Daein soldier down as he and Boyd were taking care of the soldiers in the hall upward while Titania and Oscar were covering Rhys in the eastern hall.

Everyone was still tired from the last battle on the bridge. What's worse is that there are more soldiers in this fort than there are at the bridge battle. The Daein troops are pouring hard and fast at them with fresh soldiers.

'Dammit! We should have left through the door when we have the chance' Ike thought and went into the grab the chest key that was dropped by the soldier he killed. He open the chest and found an amourslayer inside. He grab the armourslayer and drew it with his other hand, spun around when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. When he slash at the knight behind him, it left a huge scratch to the armour of a knight that was running at Ike.

Ike exit the chest room and felt a sharp pain on his side. He groans in pain as he begins to move towards his right. Ike was going to slash the regal sword at the soldier but looks like someone did it for him when he see the soldier fell forward with blood coming out of the back of his neck.

Ike quickly pulls the steel lance out of his side and see a purple-haired female myrmidon. She wears orange clothes made out of light leather along with leather shoulder pads and leggings. The myrmidon looks around Ike's age and her skills with a sword probably rivals Ike's.

She turns her full attention towards Ike and asks, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Ike, would it?"

"It is, but…who are you?" Ike ask with a confused expression, wondering if they met by any chance. He continues to ignore the pain on his bleeding side.

"I'm Mia. I'm a mercenary, hired by Crimea to bolster the army's numbers." Mia replies with a smile.

"An army mercenary, huh? So, uh, what are you doing here?" Ike ask with curiosity as he spun with his regal sword to kill a Daein myrmidon that was trying to sneak attack Ike and Mia.

"I got careless and was captured. They were about to send me to a prison camp when Greil saved me." Mia's answer results Ike to turn away towards her.

"You've seen my father?" Mia nodded and Ike continue, "Where?"

"Just a little bit north of here. Not too far away, though." Mia replies, resulting Ike to sigh in relief, knowing that his father is safe. If Greil dies then Ike would never forgive himself for letting his father go with just Gatrie and Shinon.

"Really?" Mia nodded with a smile. "So he's safe…" Ike mutter

"So he's safe…" Ike muttered

"Tell me, who exactly are you guys?" Mia ask out of curiosity.

"We're the Greil Mercenaries. As you can see, we're fighting against Daein." Ike replies.

"Huh…You're taking on a whole Daein battalion with these numbers? Nice. That settles it then!"

"Settles what?" Ike scratch his head in confusion.

"This battle. I'm coming in on your side. You don't mind, do you?" Mia asks.

"It's fine with me, but…I don't know if you'll get paid just because I let you fight."

"We'll worry about the details later! Great, so that's all taken care of. What next, boss man?" Mia asks with her sword at a ready but she wasn't ready for a Daein soldier charging at her.

Ike push Mia out of the way lightly and killed the charging soldier. "Don't get distracted is what's next." Ike said and look back at Mia who has a small tint of red on her face.

Ike didn't know what's going on with Mia whose smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Ike asks and Mia ran at him with her left fist formed.

Mia pulls her fist back and punches Ike in the face as she screams in embarrassment, "You pervert!"

Ike's mind starts racing on what's going on until he begins to think back on the light push. Ok, he pushed her out of the way to prevent her from getting killed. When he pushed her, he dashed at the soldier but what did she punch him for? Killing the incoming soldier wasn't it so was it because of the push?

He thought about the push again and realize what he has done when he look at Mia who had her arms across her breasts and her face is showing a tint of red. Ike's face turn red in embarrassment and got back up on his feet.

"Oh, by the name of Ashera. I'm so sorry. I have no intention of touching you there." Ike apologize.

'Yeah right..' Mia thought as she turned to see Daein troops facing them. Ike went to catch up with her, his running speed seems to decrease due to the injury to his side.

Mia got to the Daein troops first as she knock a lance to the side and slash across the soldier. A Daein knight raises his axe to kill Mia but Ike rescue her by cutting the knight's hand where the axe was held. Mia deliver the finishing blow to the knight by plunging her iron sword at the knight's face.

'He just saved my life... I think I'm in love with his sword style.' Mia look at Ike who killed the last soldier that was in front of her.

'She's pretty good with the sword. Maybe if I observe her in battle, I might be able to learn a thing or two.' Ike thought as he turn to his right to see two Daein knights with their steel lances.

More trouble arrives as three more Daein troops, more like bodyguards in mithril heavy armor and their weapons are deadly. Their shields look heavy and their faces are hidden under the helmet and silky mask. Their gauntlets have longer and sharper spikes on the knuckles, shaped as blades. Compare to other Daein heavy infantry, these are one of the most feared and the best defensive infantry force of all of Tellius, the Guards of Nevassa.

They were followed by Soren who this time is on foot without his wyvern(He's too big to fit through the door.) He is clad in mithril armor with a leather black coat over with a wyvern symbol on it. His helmet is a shape of a dragon with his mouth and eyes uncovered. He also wears a black cape behind him and his weapon is a vague katti.

"So, you're the mercenary group that are responsible for damaging Daein's reputation." Soren assumed since he saw Ike for the first time. He remember one of the soldiers mention a blue hair boy around his age leading.

"Who are you?" Ike asked.

"Me? I am Soren, and I hope you say all your prayers to the gods, for there is nowhere to run or hide." Soren declared.

"Soren? As in Soren, the eldest prince of Daein?" Titania asked in disbelief.

"Do you know him, Titania?" Ike turned to Titania who is now behind him.

"If he claims to be whom I think, then he is the eldest child of the Mad King Daein. He is said to be the breaker of wyverns and his knowledge of warfare knows no rival." Titania replies.

"And you heard those rumors correctly. Now that being said, HAND THE PRINCESS OVER! Do it now and perhaps I'll let you mercenaries live." Soren held his hand out with the other hand to stop his troops from attacking.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we don't break deals. Even if we do then still couldn't. The princess has been in Gallia for some time." Ike replies which cause Soren to narrow eyed towards the mercenaries in disbelief.

"That's a shame. That must mean you have defeated another Daein commander. Prepare to die." Soren drew his vague katti but a voice was spoken out of the castle. "They say that pride and arrogance sows the field of its own destruction. Something tells me they were talking about you." Ike gasp when he recognize the voice but Soren however look around with a confused expression under his helmet.

"What? Who-" Soren continue to look around until he heard a scream from one of the Daein soldier in a hallway.

Running towards Soren and his bodyguards are Greil, Shinon, and Gatrie. Soren look at Urvan and eyes Greil suspiciously as his mind begin to wonder, 'What is he? That weapon was originated in Daein.. How did he have possession of it.'

"Father!" Ike shouted.

"What're you doing back here, you dumb pup?" Greil look at Ike.

"We got the princess safely into Gallia. When you didn't rejoin us, we decided to look for you. The mission wouldn't be complete until you returned." Ike replies.

"…What am I to do with you? Still, you did well. Good work, Ike."

So you're the commander, eh? Where did you get that weapon? There is no way you could have possession with that weapon. You're just another sellsword." Soren jump into conclusion of Greil being a regular mercenary.

"Am I?"

Soren growled and stated, "You're stubborn aren't you. Are you challenging me? The Prince? When I'm done with you, your history and life will be worth no value."

"So, rumors of Ashnard's plans were true or were they yours?"

"Shinon... What are these 'Rumor' the Commander was talking about?"

"There's rumor that King Daein gathers strong men from around the continent or from outside the continent and sets them to fight one another. Those who live, regardless of their birth, are given influential positions. Don't know if it's true, though."

"Oh... So that crazy mad man is eyeing on the Commander for a challenge."

"Your men are right. I challenge you to a duel but not here where multiple men are field."

"Fine with me." Greil replied.

"I'm leaving you in charge. Don't let a single one of these Crimeans escape or your body will be dinner for Hurricane." Soren pointed his blade at Balmer, the sage lieutenant of Daein.

"Yes sir!" Balmer replies as Soren and Greil walk to a room where they will have their duel while Ike was getting healed by Rhys.

"We join up with Shinon, and we get out of here! Come on, don't fall behind!" Ike rallied his group and begin to charge at the incoming Daein soldiers. in front of Balmer and the three Imperial Guards.

Shinon and Gatrie begin to defend themselves against other Daein soldiers. Gatrie has got into a phalanx position at the door while Shinon continues to shoot his arrows at the coming Daein soldiers from the door behind them.

* * *

**Other room**

The two warriors clash their weapons at each other as Soren continue with vicious attacks at Greil who manage and surprisingly block and evade all of Soren's attacks. Due to Soren's dismay, he expected a quick and easy victory but this fight is far away from him winning.

_How can he, the Prince of Daein, begin to have a hard time with a sellsword? His father would be very disappointed and why does this man's fighting style looks too familiar in his eyes. _

Greil swings his Urvan across and manage to knock Soren who tries to deflect the axe back. The impact of that swing was very powerful as it push Soren back feet away and almost had Soren stumbling to his back. The swing was not just powerful, it was very quick.

Soren growls in anger and raises his free hand up. With his free hand, he begins to produce magic with it and he begins to chant in his mind with the warning of Greil. Greil kept his eye closely at Soren who unleashed a powerful Rexbolt from his hand. The magic was like a beam of thunder and it's the bigger and superior version of Thoron.

"Good-Bye!" Soren shouted then frowned when Greil raised Urvan and split Rexbolt in half with a swing. Soren looks in disbelief that his opponent could neutralize one of the mightiest magic in the tomes.

Soren shot another magic, Rexflame, which he shoots out a flow of molten lava at his opponent. Greil didn't react when the lava touches him, but he did run through the lava.

When Greil ran through the lava, he knocks Soren out with the end of the handle of Urvan. Soren fell down with strong pain on his head like he was hit by a wyvern's head hitting his own. Soren looks up to see Greil held his Urvan down with the small tip pointing at him.

"It's not too late to change. You know your father is crazy about this pointless war." Greil was giving words of mercy while Soren was expecting death. Soren went to slash his Vague Katti at Greil's legs, but Greil saw it coming and leap up. Soren gives Greil a back kick to the stomach which push him off inches away, giving enough space for Soren to get on his feet.

* * *

**Ike and Company**

Ike and company has defeated all including Balmer but three Daein warriors. These warriors are so skilled, they were giving the mercenaries a hard time as their armor may look heavy. Truth be told that their armor is light but strong. Their shields are also strong and their strikes are fast and fierce that many had a hard time dodging.

Ike was facing off one of these warriors and yet he had been fighting the same warrior for minutes. He had already given the warrior 5 strikes and yet, the armored soldier was still standing like Ike's weapons never pierce its armor. It did pierce their armor, but it looks more like scratches instead of deep armor pierce damage.

Ike slash his regal sword at the armored soldier who raise his shield to block Ike's attack and quickly plunge his wishblade at Ike. Ike quickly sidesteps and grab the wishblade and begin to pull it out of the guard's tough and strong-gripped hand. The guard pushes Ike back with his shield and lost his wishblade.

Ike rolled back with his regal sword and the stolen wishblade. He watches the guard drew vague katti and he charge at his opponent. Ike lunge the wishblade at the guard who bash his shield across the wishblade and went for a lunge with his vague katti.

Ike deflects the sword upward and swing the regal sword across the guard. The guard duck his head and went to slash his vague katti but left an opening for Ike to stabs the wishblade through the mithril armor. The guard remains motionless and Ike pulled the Wishblade back. Ike look at the remaining two that Boyd manage to knock unconcious with a hammer and Mia was challenging the other.

Mia looks like she was in trouble for a bit so Ike went to throw the wishblade at the Nevassan Guard to the head. Mia looks in surprised and look at Ike who look at her with a worried look. Mia returned with a weak smile and slight of red appeared on her face.

'He just save my life again.' Mia thought and look away from Ike.

* * *

**Other Room**

"Commander!" Titania appeared in the room where Greil and Soren were dueling. Soren kept on firing wind blades at Greil who kept deflecting them. No wounds were inflicted on those two except with the hard hit to Soren's head.

Greil looks back at Titania and asks, "Is everything alright back there? Where's Ike?"

"Commander, watch out!" Titania pointed at the charging Soren who has his weapon at the ready to strike. Soren is determined to deliver the only and final blow to Greil by going for the head.

Greil looks back at the speedy and powerful prince going for a fatal blow. He raises Urvan and connect his blade with Soren's. He push Soren's weapon to the side and just inflict the only wound to Soren with a swing across the chest. Blood begin to gush and flow out of Soren's wound and it brought the prince down his knees.

After that swing, Ike and company showed up behind Greil and Titania. Ike watch in horror as he couldn't see what's going on, "Titania! Is my father..."

Titania looks at Ike with a smile and said, "Don't worry. Your father's the better fighter. He'll be fine."

Ike sigh in relief as he watches Soren rolled back and got back on his feet. Soren was gasping and fires of anger and hate are shown in his eyes. Soren spoke in disbelief and anger, "What are you? You look like a common sellsword, but you fight like a demon!"

"What's wrong? Ready to surrender?" Greil spoke in a stern tone.

Soren's anger begins to close to its limits as he begins to surround with blades of wind, fire ropes of fire, and the lightning power of thunder, "Me surrendering to a bunch of mercenaries? Never!"

Greil was going to say something, but a Daein soldier appeared through the door behind Soren, "Here there are! Over here!"

More Daein soldiers including Hryloth barbarians appeared behind Soren. There are at least 30 behind Soren, ready to attack.

"Blast. Enemy reinforcements! Father! Let's get out of here! There are too many–" Ike plead before he was interrupted by his father, "…Looks like I've got no choice."

More and more Daein and Hryloth reinforcements came from the remaining three doors, surrounding the mercenaries with little hope to run. The mercenaries were so out of sink while they Daein just poured in fresh soldiers.

"Looks like the tide of battle has turned. It's a pity how strong men die in such a waste. If I knew your names, I would remember you but looks to me I have to make this order." Soren points his vague katti at the mercenaries and shouted, "Execute them!"

"Hm…Looks like our luck's run out." Greil readied his Urvan to fight with every last of his strength as Daein and Hryloth warriors begin to close in slowly.

"Father!" Ike stood aside with Greil who grab Ike by the shoulder.

"You have to survive this, Ike. I'm not going to lose you, not in this place. Are you ready?" Greil ask, ready to turn to attack the soldiers behind them.

"Yes, Commander!" Ike replied.

"There is nowhere to run. All of Daein and Hryloth are now fighting to see that you are completely extinct from this world." Soren said as her signal everyone to charge at them.

A roar was heard, canceling the attack that the Daein and Hryloth warriors were going to carry out. Fear was shown in their movements as they begin to shaken vigorously.

"What was that?" Ike look around along with the other mercenaries.

"B-b-beasts! Gallian beast soldiers!" A Hryloth raider shouted in fear.

"R-r-run! We're going to be torn to shreds!" A Daein soldier behind Soren exclaimed and begin to turn towards the door along with his battalion.

Soren growled as he turned towards the battalion behind him and point his sword at all of them with a warning coming from his mouth, "Every one of you, stand your ground! Prove to me your Daein worth or be burn by my own hands!"

"Nooo!"

"B-b-beasts!" All the Daein battalions excluding the one behind Soren left through the doors, much to Soren's embarrassment even though those soldiers were just levy soldiers.

"Curse these cowards! I will kill them with my own hands when I get the chance!" Soren shouted and later, some of the soldiers returned from one of the doors.

They were stuttering in fear like they have seen a ghost.

"B-b-beasts!" The Daein soldier whimper in fear and group of cats, tigers, and dogs came into the room.

The group was led by a blue cat named Ranulf who reverted to his humanoid form and said, "Attention, Daein soldiers! Leave this place at once! If you do not comply immediately, you will face Gallia's full strength!"

'Wow, he doesn't look too happy. Are all of these sub-humans that stern?' Ike thought as he watch Ranulf faced Soren and other Daein soldiers.

Soren took that as a challenge and spoke, "You could threaten me all you want. My death will only unleash the wrath that is to come. If I leave, my honor will be in questioned by many including my father."

The Gallian laguz were going to attack but heavy footsteps begin to approach the room. The footsteps caught the mercenaries attention as they have saw another Daein warrior. He was named Zelgius, the most fierce and strongest general of all of Daein or maybe the strongest swordsmen in all of Tellius.

"Withdraw, Prince Soren. This fight will be pointless." Zelgius said in a serious tone.

"Who give you the right to order me around, General?" Soren snap at his longtime teacher.

"As for your father, you have nothing to fear. Tell him I am responsible for your retreat and I am willing to take full responsibility for those actions. Take your men and go." Zelgius reply in a calmer tone, forcing Soren to held his hand up and order a retreat.

After the departure of Soren and his men, Zelgius look at Greil who was secretly holding a seeking stone to communicate. Greil begin to talk telepathically to Zelgius, 'It's time. Meet me in the forest, near the border of Gallia.'

'I hope there was going to be an alternative. You don't need be cleanse of your guilt by death. There must be an alternative' Zelgius replied back telepathically, he was holding the stone with his free hand.

"He's staring at you, isn't he, Father?" Ike noticed that the two look like there knew each other, but he didn't know that the man in the bulky armor was his brother as he had no memory of him. He may have, but he just couldn't remember.

"Yeah, he is." Greil replies and then speak telepathically to Zelgius, 'This is what I wish for. When I dead, promise me that you will keep the continent safe. Ashnard will use the medallion to awaken the dark god to destroy. Don't let him.'

Zelgius slowly nod his head and Ranulf begin to get his attention with a growl, "Hey! Are you planning on taking us all on by yourself?"

Zelgius never answered but walk away, exiting through the door where he just entered. That results in a victory for the Greil Mercenaries and the late arrival of the Gallian laguz soldiers. After the battle, Ike united with Mist and Elincia before he had a chat with Ranulf.

The chat between the two wasn't as pleasant as it was planned due to Ike's no knowledge of what to call Gallian beast soldiers. It was fine after even Shinon grudgingly argue with a dog who then threaten to bite him. The meeting ended with Elincia leaving with Ranulf and the Gallian forces.

* * *

**Melior**

Soren rides Hurricane towards the capital of Crimea to speak to his father. When he got to the palace, he went inside to see a disappointed Ashnard who faced him and expect an explanation.

"Zelgius order the retreat. I failed you." Soren spoke in regret and Ashnard look at the wound Soren suffered and turn around. Ashnard punch the table and shouted, "How could you allow Zelgius command you? You're the prince! I entrusted you to hold the castle!"

Soren looks down in fear and begin to speak, "The reports were right. Those mercenaries were strong."

"How strong?" Ashnard asked.

"There was a Crimean marksman, an Alpean Guard, two fight like Crimean Royal Knights, and the rest were just strong group of fellows who fight. I was facing the leader who spoke about you being mad." Soren answered.

"Get out!" Ashnard said, resulting Soren to turn and begin to head towards the door. Ashnard begin to think of a leader that Soren was facing and now he wants to see if the person he was thinking was the man who fought with Soren. If there is a person that knows Ashnard's madness then this person must be someone who must have known Ashnard for a long time.

"Wait." Ashnard turned to his son who faced him again.

Ashnard spoke in calm tone this time, "The leader... Is he from Begnion?" That was not the question Ashnard was going to ask but at least it will get an answer.

Soren shook his head and answered, "No... One of the Praven Vanguards, I believe due to his fighting style and axemanship. His style was beyond perfect and it was too similar to Zelgius' way of fighting. He was dressed as a common sellsword, but he bore this strange ring. Two eagles, both with sapphire eyes. One devouring while the other was crowned with golden and silver flowers."

Ashnard's eyes were widened a bit and finally got a book and turn to the page of the ring. He read the description and name, "The Ring of Earste. So you have faced off the legendary general of Daein and my teacher, the traitor to Daein. He's a fool. He cut half of his strength years ago and never would he wield a sword again."

Ashnard snap the book shut and spoke, "You want the invasion of Begnion to happen?"

"It's risky, I know, but Gallia in their full strength would be no easy task compare to what I have stored for Begnion. They won't know what will hit them. I would need the Hryloth navy to attack from the West. May I have your permission to lead my forces to attack the Begnion Empire?" Soren asked.

Ashnard turns to him and nodded his head. Even though Soren didn't defeat the Begnion Empire, he will severely weaken them as the Daein forces in Crimea remains still strong and Daein forces will get stronger every day as mercenaries and deserters within the continent and outside the continent along laguz slaves were drawn to fight for Daein.

* * *

**Greil Mercenary Stronghold**

The mercenaries arrive at their new stronghold in a hard fought victory over two Daein small armies. Some went to sleep while the others went to chat with each other. There was a slight change in the mercenary role. Ike is not only the heir to be the Commander, but he's also a 'teacher' or sparring partner for Mia. How long would this sparring training be? Not weeks, months, or years, but forever! Why forever? It's because Mia is in love with Ike's swordsmanship.

After everyone went to bed Greil walk out of the stronghold, secretly to walk to a fight which maybe cost him his life. He thinks that it's time to pass the leadership to Ike and join his dead wife in the afterlife. He begins to walk out to meet with Zelgius in a duel to see if Zelgius will be the one to kill him or his secret hired man named Volke aka Fireman will be the one to end his life.

"Father!" Greil turns to see Ike in his full gear and ask with a sigh, "Ike? Why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was lying there staring outside, and I saw you leave the castle. Where are you going at this hour?" Ike ask with a worried look.

"It's nothing to do with you, boy. Go back inside and get to sleep." Greil order and watch if Ike will just go back in the fort. He doesn't want Ike to witness this duel that he will go into.

"Will you stop treating me like a child? I'll do as I please, got it?" Ike snap, tired of being treated like child.

"Hmph. You always were a stubborn pup. What say we take a walk and chat a bit?" Greil offered with a smile.

"Yeah." Ike reply with a nod.

Father and son begin walking towards the direction where Greil was heading. Greil decide to ask Ike some question that were felt to be important for the future, "Tell me, Ike, are you getting used to the ins and outs of the mercenary life? The way we approach combat?"

"I'm definitely a better fighter." Ike admitted and begin to ask an question about the unexpected leadership, "But I don't understand…Why would you put a recruit like me in charge?"

"What is it with all the complaining? You have a problem with authority?" Greil raise his eyes, begin to believe that he had failed Ike with lack of teaching leadership, which he thought.

"Just give me a straight answer. I've only just started. I'm barely able to handle my own duties around here. I shouldn't be in charge of anyone." Ike has lack of confidence in himself, he still doesn't understand of the role of leading a mercenary group. He is not as strong as his father nor was he as charismatic as his father.

"You can learn it all at once. It'll all fall into place as soon as you start to get some experience." Greil reply.

"It's just strange is all… A while ago, you never would have said or done anything like this." Ike look down to the ground and waiting for a reply from Greil who sigh and begin to walk with fast pace.

"Is something wrong, Father? Why are you in such a rush?" Ike ask.

Greil stop and sigh before he ask a question, "Ike, do you remember anything about your mother? Or brother?"

"What? Where did that question came from? What do you-" Ike was confused on the 'brother' statement. He had no idea who his brother is anyway. Why Ike couldn't remember anything of his brother?

"Just answer the question." Greil interrupt with a stern tone.

"Let's see…She was kind, I…think…I don't really remember nor do I even know that I had a brother. And you've never said much about mother or my unknown brother either." Ike answer honestly.

"Hm. Is that so…" Greil close his eyes and begin to walk to the direction he was going.

"Father? What is it?" Ike ask.

"We're done. Leave me and go back to the castle." Greil give a order that will force anyone including Shinon to do anything.

"What? Just like that?" Ike exclaim, have no understanding of his father's current orders or motives. He doesn't know what's going on and yet he wanted to know what's going. The question in Ike's mind was 'what was he holding in his pocket?'

"You heard me. That's a direct order! Return to the castle immediately!" Greil spoke louder.

"I… Fine…" Ike sigh in defeat and begin to turn back towards the stronghold but he wasn't planning to go in the stronghold, he was planning to follow what Greil's motives are in a middle of the night.

After a few minutes, Ike turn to notice that Greil vanished in the shadows of the night. Worried about his father, Ike begin to run down the path where his father have taken to find answers for his father's secrecy.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you love it! And good luck to the good people of Baltimore. I hope all is well. I don't know if I want to do Gallia and other laguz countries because it's easy to know their description by looking at the map and the political parts are obviously revealed in the game. And their military are always based on what tribes they are on so there is really no point.**

**4 votes are in! All of them say yes as in keep the options. Looks like dog, coyote, rabbit, and fox are in!**

**David(Guest): Thanks!**

**Guest(Grrr. Cliffhanger. I agree with you. Why wouldn't they just exit through the door that they just enter through in the game?): That what I was thinking.**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: Well, no dead Greil yet but next chapter. Yeah, and Soren is just too proud to realize it. No, Soren is not going to Gallia, still coursing towards Begnion. Sorry, I decided not to do Gallia or laguz countries.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fall of Greil

**You're asking, 'Ownage. How are you going to chant the spells'? My answer is, they will be in Latin (dead/almost dead language) or a fantasy language. And What I'll do in the future? After finishing Ike and Zelgius story, I'm planning to combine them to this story. I want to state this, Zelgius has surpassed Greil.**

**What? It's my story. And since Fire Emblem If just released new classes, I'm going to change the descriptions of nations.**

**Story is not dead! It's continuing and I am currently editing and making chapters.**

**Chapter 5: Fall of Greil**

"Father, what's going on? Where are you?" Ike continues running through the path to look for his father. He picks up his pace to run faster, seeing if there is anything he could do to help if his father is in trouble. It's ironic that he manage to have enough energy to run without tiring himself out after the skirmish in the castle.

Ike heard the blades clashing together and his father grunting. Ike knows that there is something wrong as he came across in sight of his father and General Zelgius, clashing blades. Ike stopped running when he see that Greil and Zelgius' blades were connected.

It looks like Greil is losing as he struggles to overpower Zelgius. It was a matter of strength and power between them and it looks like they may be equal or Zelgius has the upper hand by a little.

Zelgius slash Urvan away, manage to push Greil back, winning the strength battle and Ike ran towards them, "Father!"

Greil looks at Ike and shout, "Ike.. Stay Back!"

Ike stopped and watch Greil stood up on his feet. Ike is in horror as he begin to see that Greil is without a weapon, but he was waiting if Zelgius was going to make his final move.

"Here," Zelgius threw Ragnell towards Greil, "Use this blade."

Ragnell, the sword that Greil remember as he killed his wife with that sword. "What are you doing?" Greil ask.

Zelgius drew another sword, Aldonite, and begin to speak in a low tone that Ike couldn't hear, "I've actually been waiting for almost 60 years for this fight. I only prefer that you use your proper weapon mastery so that I may see this day would come, my father, the Rider of Daein."

Greil grabs Ragnell and threw it back, "I threw that title away. And the only weapon I need is right here." Greil held Urvan and point at Zelgius.

"Are you sure?" Zelgius ask in a disappointing tone.

"Sword, axe. What's the difference? What matter is that you know you're told to do. So come one, show me!" Greil ran at Zelgius and start swinging his Urvan at Zelgius who continues to block every swing.

Zelgius threw Greil off and pull his sword back and thrust into Greil's abdominal section. Greil let out a surprised gasp and Zelgius spoke quietly, "Is this really your wish? Death? Never ask me what I want of this? I get no challenge nor resistance."

Zelgius pull his sword out and Greil begin to tumble backward until Ike catches him. Zelgius watch under his helmet and watch as his younger brother's sad look as he plead to his fallen father, "Don't. Don't leave."

"Don't leave me! Father!" Ike shouted in grief as tears were running down from his eyes. Ike's training was not complete and yet his father who is his teacher, died in his own eyes.

Ike look at Zelgius who threw Ragnell at Ike and spoke, "If you are any better than him. Draw the sword and fight."

Ike look at Zelgius with rage and went to pick up Ragnell to prepare to avenge his father who shouted, "Ike! No!"

'Dammit Zelgius. What are you planning to do? Kill your brother? You will stop this now!' Greil spoke telepathically to Zelgius who doesn't appear to listen.

Ike went for a slash at Zelgius who just step out of the way then give a brutal punch to stomach. Ike could feel the fresh cutting spikes of Zelgius' gauntlet and the punishing power of Zelgius' punch. Ike fell on his knees with a bleeding stomach and sharping pain as he grunt with his father shouted, "Ike!"

Zelgius' motives look more determined as he put Alondite blade under Ike's chin and said, "Quit stalling! I know what you're capable of. Start using your strength and fight! Your potential is not to be wasted on this one fight!"

'Zelgius, enough!' Greil spoke telepathically again.

Zelgius refuse to listen or answer as he watches his brother give him another slash which Zelgius steps back before he heard a roar of the King of Gallia. The roar was loud and terrifying to most soldiers but not Zelgius who was trained to rival any laguz kings in Tellius including the Black Dragon King Dheginsea.

"What? The King of Gallia? Here? Looks like I take my leave." Zelgius turned away before Ike shouted, "You ain't going anywhere."

Zelgius turned to see Ike ready to charge at him but was stopped by Greil, "Ike, stand down. There is no way you could win this fight."

"But..."

"Ike!"

"So, do you still challenge me or am I allow to take my leave?" Zelgius asked as another roar was heard and it's close.

'Zelgius! For a love of Ashera, go!' Greil telepathically spoke his final words to Zelgius who stab his sword to the ground and teleported.

* * *

**Nevassa**

"Soren, this is a very horrible wound on your chest. Bacteria and microbes are very deep in the wound." Soren rest on a ragged bed where Micaiah sleeps. Soren heard of Micaiah and Sothe got separated because of Micaiah's fear of being exposed as a branded.

"Well, can you fix this with your powers?" Soren asks with a painful feeling in his chest. He came to Micaiah to save the time of the Nevassan Archsages as they are busy researching use their magic to spy the whole continent with the palantir in the tower.

"I will try..." Micaiah said as Soren wait patiently.

She put both hands on Soren's chest and her hands begin to glow. Soren could feel the pain and infection going away, but he fears that pain will now transfer to his friend. Micaiah shed a tear as she could feel the pain channeling to her and after she's done, she fainted.

Soren awoke and felt the fainted Micaiah fall on his chest. Soren rolls off of her and begin to push rise out of the bed. He look down at her and speak, "This might be our last meeting. You still believe this justice. I shall conform it and bring the Begnion Empire to its knees, for the people of Daein. And you... I promise you, my friend, we will not feel discriminated again."

Soren put Micaiah on the bed and cover her with her blanket. He put on his armor and left his dirty house before he make his way towards the Keep. His plan to invade Begnion will be a challenge as he knows if Begnion is attacked, then the Kingdom of Athed will come to their aid so he must think of a perfect strategy in order to stall Athed for a long amount of time.

* * *

**Greil Mercenary Stronghold**

The whole company was in grief as they have seen the fall of their leader and commander. Ike and Mist were affected the most as well as Titania who was weeping. Everyone was in the room where Greil is laying on a bed. They told everyone a story that some Daein soldiers ambush him and fatally wounded him.

Greil was gasping as he laid on his bed and look at Ike. He rose his arm and order, "Leave me."

Everyone got up and about to leave. Ike also got up and Greil spoke, "Ike, stay here."

Ike turned and stayed, "What is it?"

"Remember what I told you: Forget revenge. Avoid conflict with him and live in peace." Greil said.

"I remember that but what else do you need to tell me?" Ike look at Greil who removes the Ring of Earste from his finger and said, "Give me your hand."

Ike put his arm out and Greil put his ring on and said, "Keep it as a memory of me. Keep the sword, Ragnell. That sword would do you good. Don't worry about the King of Daein. He would be taken care of soon and you ask of your brother, did you not?"

Ike nodded and Greil begin, "Your brother is a warrior of Daein. His name is Zel-"

Greil didn't finish as life has faded out of him. Ike still has no clue of the remaining letters as it was obvious, or maybe not. Ike look at Ragnell and begin to examine the sword. The sword still looks new and it looks the same as there are ancient scriptures on the sword that he could never understand nor can he read.

The scripture was read, "Agnelli, Gladius Ex Hyacintho Flammae"

It was translate to 'Ragnell, Sword of Blue Flames.'

* * *

**Dream**

"You bastard. You're insane and sadistic savage. You plan to enslave and kill us all. For what? Petty revenge? How many innocents have you now killed? How many more have to die? What if your mother could see you now?"

"I beg of you, Soren. You could kill the others, but spare her. She has committed no crime." "Of course, she committed a crime. Her crime... her crime... like all of them is that she took a place in your heart that belongs to us."

"Don't you dare come closer, Scourge of Ashera. You will never hurt my young master ever again!"

**Nevassa**

Micaiah awoke and begin to wonder if she must have caught Soren's dream. How can she process these dreams? Did she get when she healed his infectious wound? Could they be connected? How is it possible?

She rise up from her bed and begin walk towards town square when she sees soldiers guarding the city and blacksmiths forging and improving weapons and armor. Militias and lowly soldiers are now getting toughen up and get better in fighting in a training field as Soren is unsatisfied with the soldiers that his father left him with.

If Soren was to conquer Begnion then he would need to toughen them up more since like soldiers from Begnion, they are afraid of laguz so Soren is going to have them train for an extra month to get them ready.

In the Keep, Soren is studying through knowledge of science and he has made something that Begnion will fear. He has a device that a nation could be free of a blood pact and it will be used against Begnion. It's not only science but magic that he could acknowledge in his tactics in fighting a duel.

Soren begins to think of how would he deal with all the manpower of Athed and Begnion. He pull out a map and plan his invasion carefully. If he attack from Daein then he will face the entire Begnion military and Daein will be left exposed by Athed.

What plan could Soren do in this invasion? Well, the best thing he could do is take care of Athed and go to Begnion from it. He will lose a lot of men but is it worth it? Not by just in battle but he knows that attrition will hit him.

As he was planning, he was interrupted when a guard came in with a message on his hand. Soren looks up and listen to what the guard has to say. What is more important than his planning of invasion? What's more important than to create an empire, a new world?

"Prince Soren," The guard begins as he continues to read through the message, "You are invited to a ball in that was held nearly 20 years ago."

'What?' Soren thought as the guard continues the letter, "In this ball, you are considered the most important person and you are at age to pick a -"

"Ok, how about skip the whole thing." Soren interrupt, resulting the guard to shook his head.

The guard start over, "You are at age to pick a bride and to start to produce generations of royals. Every single maiden in the kingdom are required by law to come so you could decide who is to be your future queen once you rule. You may feel angry and rebellious towards this but if you are missing and decide not to come then the guards are forced to get you including the person who is giving you the message. P.S. I'm only doing this for your own good. Signed, Almedha, Queen of Daein."

Soren was twitching a bit and exclaim, "What?!"

"Tell me that you're joking," Soren hopes the guard was joking throughout the whole message.

Sadly for Soren, the guard was not joking. The guard was pretty serious throughout the whole letter.

"Give me that letter." Soren snatches the letter out of the guard's hand and read every word of every sentence. Every word is depressing to him as it really does look like how his mother writes.

When Soren got to 'Signed, Almedha, Queen of Daein', Soren saw the official stamp next to her name. He literally can't believe it. Find a bride now? In a middle of a war? This got to be a joke right?

"Preposterous!" Soren threatens to tear the letter apart, but the guard quickly grab it away.

"Your Majesty, you know what will happen if this was refused right?" the guard ask.

"Of course I do. I'm old enough to make my own choices." Soren replies.

"I'm afraid that I have to follow her orders. Going or not, she out rules you still." Soren's eyes widened as the guard is willing to force him to go on the order of his own mother!

"Ok, fine... Why read it to me now?" Soren ask.

"We have to get you dressed." The guard replies as more guards came in with stacks of formal royal clothes.

"I beg your pardon? It's early in the morning!" Soren exploded.

* * *

**Greil Mercenary Stronghold**

News of Shinon and Gatrie leaving the company is a shocker for Ike and others. They have lost two of senior members that have more fighting experiences than everyone else except for Titania.

What's worst is that they are spotted. Ike could see a small army of Daein legionaries and soldiers. They were surrounding the fortress and it was obviously that Daein is getting too tired of its losses that it decides to send in better fighters.

"What gives? We're inside Gallia's borders, aren't we? They must be out of their minds to pursue us this far!" Boyd doesn't get Daein's military orders. Why would Daein sent its troops to Gallia where it's a likely chance that they will get massacred or will it be the mercenaries that will get a massacre?

* * *

**Very short, I know. I try to think on how to write Greil death aftermath but... no excuses.**

**Check out my Fire Emblem Fates story by the way if you're interested.**

**Soren is going to dance! How awkward will it be and will he find his love one?**


End file.
